elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Melka
|Base ID = }} Melka is a friendly hagraven in Blind Cliff Bastion in Blind Cliff Cave. Interactions The Affairs of Hagravens When the Dragonborn approaches the cage she is locked in, she asks for help to free her and help her reclaim her Bastion from her sister, Petra. She explains how to avoid traps in the Blind Cliff Bastion and assists with Petra's destruction. After Petra is killed, she will reward the Dragonborn with the Eye of Melka. Melka can also be killed to obtain the staff, but that will result in the quest remaining unfinished and staying in the unfinished quests list. After obtaining the Eye of Melka, she can be killed with no negative impact to the rest of the quest, since the quest is already completed. Dialogue The Affairs of Hagravens What are you doing here? "Petra! Evil Petra put me here, stole my tower. Hate her, chew her bones! Let me out, kind, kind meat." :Why would I release you? :*''"Because, because you are such a nice Breton, yes!"'' :::That isn't a very good reason. "Reason, reason, reason. Your kind and their reasons." :::What? I'm no Breton. "Oh. Yes. You all look the same." :::::What do I get if I free you? "Ah, I have a pretty staff. Help me find Petra, wring her neck, pluck her eyes. Take my prize staff, I just want my tower back!" :*''"Because you are such a very nice Orc?"'' :::That isn't a very good reason. "Reason, reason, reason. Your kind and their reasons." :::You... must not see many Orcs around here. ""Oh. Yes. You all look the same." :::::What do I get if I free you? "Ah, I have a pretty staff. Help me find Petra, wring her neck, pluck her eyes. Take my prize staff, I just want my tower back!" :Petra? She's already dead. "What? That flower-chewer's died? Then let me out. My tower!" :What do I get if I free you? "Ah, I have a pretty staff. Help me find Petra, wring her neck, pluck her eyes. Take my prize staff, I just want my tower back!" (After Petra is killed) You have your tower back. I expect a reward. "Yes, yes. My staff, take it. Kill something pretty with it." (After completing the quest) What will you do now? "Live in my tower, roost in my home. Mix pretty poisons and collect shiny eyeballs, yes." Quotes *''"Do you like my pretty tower?"'' *''"Press only middle button. Clever trick, yes. Nobody ever thinks of the middle."'' *''"Careful here. There's a trick to this. The trick is; to not bleed to death! Ah, there's a lever too."'' *''"We must go up, always up."'' *''"Petra! Petra! Curse her eyes!"'' *''"Such a kind nibble you are!"'' Trivia *Melka can be exploited to level up skills. The Dragonborn may cast Destruction spells on her and she will not retaliate. Casting Healing Hands on her will ensure that she does not die in the process, as well as leveling up the Restoration skill. *She will refer to the Dragonborn as "flesh," "meat," "edible," "nibble," "morsel," etc. She does this despite having no ill intentions. *Melka will refer to a Nord, Imperial, Altmer, Bosmer, Dunmer, or Redguard Dragonborn as a Breton. When corrected, she replies with, "Oh. Yes. You all look the same." Similarly, if the Dragonborn is a Khajiit or an Argonian she will mistakenly refer to them as an Orc. *She counts for a charge for the Ebony Blade after her quest is completed. Bugs * Melka may get stuck in the room with the alchemy table. When this happens, she will be unable to present the Eye of Melka award; therefore, the quest cannot be completed. ** When being attacked by the Forsworn from the next room, walk into the hall in the next room without killing him. Melka will follow to attack the Forsworn and continue with the quest once the Forsworn is killed. ** This can be resolved by typing the console command resurrect while targeting Petra and killing her again. Or, one can also simply kill Melka for the reward instead. * If the towers are left immediately after killing Petra, Melka will teleport to the Dragonborn's current location and award the staff. * If the Dragonborn activates the lever before freeing Melka, she will not follow them when walking through the walkway to the next room where the alchemy table is. Appearances * de:Melka pl:Melka ru:Мелка uk:Мелка Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Named Creatures Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers